


Kiss

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, References to Hamlet, Soulmates, TroupeTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 6 forfransweek's2021 tumblr challenge!Frisk might not have been able to feel the intensity of their souls’ connection when they had first met, but she’s starting to...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans Week Short Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Kiss

The cool early winter air sent shivers down Sans’ spine as he sat alone on the stone amphitheater’s seats. Rehearsals were now picking up in earnest. The troupe’s production of Hamlet would most certainly see its late January release. 

A few months had passed since his fated meeting with Frisk, the girl with the fiery golden eyes, and everything since then had started to fall into place. His writing had finally started being seriously looked at. A small publisher had taken the chance and accepted to publish his first anthology of short stories, “What Lives in your Closet.” He didn’t need to do nearly as many odd jobs in order to pay his expenses, and he even had some money left over every month to take his friend out on a “friend date.”

* your loves, as mine to you, farewell. 

Sans absentmindedly recited Hamlet’s lines as he hazily watched the actor do so onstage. It wasn’t soon after their first “friend date” that he had started sitting in on the troupe’s rehearsals. It was fun to watch his brother’s performance, as he was clearly an actor who took great pride in his work, but no, he could not deny why he had started his daily pilgrimage to the amphitheater. 

It was all for her. His Ophelia. 

Granted, his relationship with Frisk was still just a simple friendship, but they had grown together so quickly! He clutched his hopes tightly against his soul, never uttering them for fear of losing them. 

Happiness, a family, a decent job doing what he loved... none of that mattered if it couldn’t be with her. 

There she was! Her quick gait onto the stage, the way she swayed back and forth in character as she recited her lines before Polonius... his soul was overflowing with excitement at seeing her once more. Even if they were too busy to see each other every day, he would still stop by, even if only for a few minutes, in the hopes of seeing his beloved. 

* ...And hath given countenance to his speech, my lord, with almost all the holy vows of heaven. 

Sans could have sworn that his Ophelia had done something she hadn’t done in repetitions before. She had turned to face him.

His soul swelled as he tried to process that action. Did she know he was there, at the tip top of the amphitheater, tucked out of sight? Sans watched, more rapt than ever before on the proceedings down below. Ophelia finished her lines and exited stage right. His soul sunk in his ribcage as he continued his lines. 

* the air bites shrewdly; it is very cold, he sighed, standing up and turning to leave. 

* Wait!

He could have sworn someone, his Ophelia maybe, had called out to him, but alas, there was no one there when he turned back around. 

A quick hop and step over the top two rows of seats, and Sans was on the downward path to the exit. 

* Sans! Wait!

There it was again. In his love-sick folly he was hearing her voice ever closer.

* Hey! Wait up!

It was right behind him. After all this time, was she finally noticing him? He spun around slowly, expecting the emptiness of the amphitheater to great him, but instead, all he could see was pale skin, dusty brown hair, and those eyes. Golden fire engulfing his vision. 

And lo! His soul leapt from its seat at the soft embrace surrounding him, at the gentle kiss pressed upon his smooth jawbone. 

Time stilled as he relished their closeness, the sudden feeling of his soulmate closer than she had ever been before. 

And when the warmth of her body against his shivering bones inevitably receded, his soul felt lonelier than he ever thought possible. The mist of her breath ghosted on his face one last time before she turned and ran back up and over the hill. 

Sans sighed softly and pulled his scarf back up around his mouth before shoving his hands into his sweater pocket. Something small, smooth, cold and unfamiliar was there. Still in a daze, he pulled out a folded scrap of paper and opened it. Quick, flourish-filled handwriting filled his vision. 

“Thank you for always coming. I know you’re busy too. See you tomorrow. <3”


End file.
